


Morning Of An Elven Prince

by Natari_55



Category: South Park
Genre: Assassin Kenny, Elf Kyle Broflovski, Elf/Human Relationship(s), M/M, Please tell me if I should change it to explicit though, Secret Relationship, Secret Santa, Sexual Content, Smut, South Park: The Stick of Truth, but not too explicit, k2 secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natari_55/pseuds/Natari_55
Summary: Prince Kyle of the Elven Kingdom doesn’t have much free time due to his lessons to become the next king. But he still can’t say no when his lover comes in through the window to spend some more time in bed.My entry for the K2 Secret Santa!
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Morning Of An Elven Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This is my K2 Secret Santa for Niki! 
> 
> I hope you will like the little AU I made up for it! Merry Christmas!
> 
> Warnings: Sexual Content
> 
> Not Beta-Read yet due to lack of time, but I will do this once I got the time after the holidays!

It was a day like any other; the sun was shining down on the snow, slowly melting it away the leftover snow. Winter had gone by and spring started to show itself. The villagers of the Elven Kingdom got rid of their thick winter gowns, hanging them into their dresser until they were needed for the next cold days. Children started to run around outside, yelling in sheer of the warmth that touched their skin.

Inside a gigantic tree was a hidden castle, inhabited by the royal family of the Kingdom – The Broflovskis. A proud Elven family that ruled over their land for centuries. They survived the hardest winter and won in the Great War against Kupa Keep. Gerald was proud of his country but even prouder of his family. His wife was a strong queen, wise in words and strong with her bow, the people looked up to Sheila and trusted her in her decision.

Then there were his sons, one born with his blood and the other one adopted. Ike was the youngest and was taken in when he was two years. Found in a burnt down village, left behind from his family, Sheila couldn’t think about this child’s future. And even though he was a human and no elf, he was loved by their people. He adapted to their lifestyle and was seen was one of them, climbing trees and being one with the nature. The young boy didn’t need magic, he made his own tools to fight for the kingdom if necessary.

The other son – the future king of this great kingdom – wasn’t as wild and chipper as the younger one. Kyle, as a pure blood and son of the king, spent his life preparing to sit on his father’s throne one day. His days were spent with lessons about politics, magic and more, everything he needed to rule over the kingdom one day. That gave little space for fun activities and even less opportunities to make friends. So his only close people were Stan Marsh and Kenny McCormick.

Stan was known for being his personal knight, standing close to him during official events and often in front of doors during his studies. Together they learned close combat and spent the rare free time wandering woods and going on adventures. That was how they met another friend.

Kenneth McCormick.

The blonde had been following them silently, sneaking up when they put down their weapons to get a swim in a pond. As they were vulnerable, a hooded person robbed them, stealing the valuable robes and Stan’s sword, as well as took all their money. But thanks to Kyle’s magical abilities, they caught just a few feet away. Root had woven around his ankles and trapped him, and trying to free himself was useless.

As Stan pulled the purple hood down, blue sunken eyes looked up at him. Dirty blond hair grew on his head, greasy and in knots. He was sickly pale and covered in dirt and only then did Kyle noticed the scars on his face and torn clothes. That person was not more than a man who tried to survive and was currently loosing. When elves would hear how he robbed from the prince, he’d surely be thrown into prison. There he would survive, but not in a pleasant way that was worth surviving.

And Kyle liked him, he couldn’t explain why but the second their gazes met, he knew he wanted him in his life. So instead of handing him over to the guards, they asked for his name and took him along, saying they found him alone in the woods. On their way back the boy – he wanted to be called Kenny – explained that his family got thrown out of Kupa Keep after not paying their taxes. By now he was the only survivor, having lost his parents as well as his siblings.

Kenny was broken, had seen things he was way too young to process and lived in dirt only to die of starvation one day. And Kyle and Stan wanted to help; he was human just like Stan and Ike, so the prince knew his father would grant him sanctuary. So the young boy was given treatment and a home, as well as proper work completely different from his stealing.

Kenny turned into an Assassin, trained by the best elves and serving the Elven Kingdom.

Over the years the assassins used his ability to steal Kyle away from his duties, as well as from Stan. Of course the guards and neither the king were amused by it, but it was worth the Prince’s laugh and smiles. Soon, their friendship turned into something more, something that went much deeper and stronger. And they did their best to keep it secret, Kyle was a Prince and Kenny an assassin.

It would be a scandal for their relationship to come out in the open.

Kyle lay in his bed, curtains hanging down from the ceiling and shielding him from too much light, and also from annoying insects. He awoke from the shrieks of the children outside and soldiers training, the clinking of their swords were echoing through his room. The elf stretched his stiff limbs, sighing satisfied as he heard them pop. Not wanting to wake up already, he decided to snuggle back into the comfortable blanket.

The Prince, and also none of the soldiers outside, didn’t notice how his big window was slowly opened. A hooded figure climbed into his room, landing on his feet without making any noises. Silently the person sneaked over to the big bed, making sure to hold his breath whenever Kyle moved. After just a few steps the figure was right in front of the bed and with a quick motion, pulled the curtains away.

A high squeak escaped Kyle’s mouth and his eyes widened in shock. He couldn’t do anything when the man suddenly fell over him and pressed his lips on the Prince’s. It was out of shock that Kyle didn’t pull away, but it was out of laugh when he returned the kiss. The hooded figure hummed into the kiss, massaging his lips against Kyle’s and slowly letting his hands slide under the redhead’s arched back.

Kyle’s hands moved up to pull the dark hood down, revealing blond, almost golden, hair. It was a mess and a bit greasy after being hidden under the fabric for so long, yet the elf couldn’t stop tangling his hands through it. He grabbed the curls when a tongue started to invade his mouth, exploring the inside before pressing against his own. A loud gasp forced its way out and he felt Kenny grin.

When both felt the need for air, the blonde pulled away and smirked down at his boyfriend. Kyle blushed lightly, and spread his legs a bit so Kenny could get comfortable between them. The assassin laughed weakly and leaned down to rub their noses together, earning a soft giggle from the redhead. Legs wrapped around Kenny’s middle, forcing him closer and their bodies to touch more. “How long has it been, five weeks?” Mumbled Kyle, enjoying the hand stroking down his side, along the white silk he wore to sleep.

“Too long,” Kenny whispered back, placing his mouth at Kyle’s jaw and trailing down kisses. Another hum came from the prince who kept playing with the hair between his fingers. His humming turned into a soft moan as the lips of his lover wandered down to his throat and neck. Kenny didn’t linger too long there, knowing that no marks were allowed on the elf’s body. When someone would see them, they’d probably make sure that no one ever could enter his room again.

They made the mistake of leaving a mark once and Kyle’s parents had seen it. Kyle could lie good enough to fool them into thinking that it was a mosquito bite – of a very angry and big mosquito. Since then his family and maids had been more observant over him, making sure there weren’t any traces of their love left. Because Kyle was a Prince who was supposed to marry someone who’d gain them political benefits. Both young men knew this and feared the day Gerald would bring someone like that home.

But in that moment with Kenny kissing the pale and freckled skin of the elf, they didn’t care. It didn’t matter that the future would tear them apart some day, because all that mattered was the here and now. Kenny moved atop from Kyle, his forearms caging Kyle’s head and carrying the blonde’s weight. He fondly smiled down at him and earned the same look back. “I’ve missed you,” mumbled Kyle, his cheeks tinting more red than before. “Five weeks without you resembled living in hell.”

Kenny snickered amused and leaned down, pressing their forehead together. Both exhaled deep breathes, relaxing together. “I missed you, too. You think your father sent me away for so long because he got suspicious of us?” The blonde’s strong hands found their way under Kyle’s nightgown, stroking over the warm skin under it and slowly pulling it up with the movement.

Kyle shook his head slightly, making sure not to break contact of their foreheads. “I don’t think so, he doesn’t have the time for that at the moment,” mentioned the prince with a low voice, scared to break the comfortable atmosphere around them. His breath shuddered when one hand found his nipple, a thumb stroking over the already erected nub. He bit his lips in order to stay quiet, only gasping at the feeling.

Soon Kyle’s nightgown was completely pulled off and thrown on the floor, knowing it wouldn’t get dirty in such a clean room. Kenny’s shirt joined it soon and the couple had long returned to smashing their lips together in a sloppy kiss. The elf’s arms were tightly around Kenny’s back, scratching at the suntanned skin and leaving some bloody marks. Meanwhile Kenny’s tongue was inside the Prince’s mouth, forcing mewling noises from him as he dominated their kiss. It wasn’t that Kyle wanted to win this, he freely gave himself over to the human.

As Kenny’s hips started to grind down, pressing his own erection against Kyle, a loud moan suddenly erupted from the redhead. Kenny grunted at the feeling of pleasure and kept going, lowering his hips faster and watching how Kyle withered under him, slowly falling apart. The elf bucked his hips up, trying to get more pressure in order to get closer to his release. The assassin understood and started to get rid of their left over clothing.

Soon they were both freed from all fabric and connected in the way they loved it the most. Kenny was moving on top of Kyle, invading him over and over again. Under him Kyle had started crying at the feeling of pure delight and love. Because that was what they were doing, love. In those moments, both unintentionally making keening noises and holding onto one another, they felt safe. Nothing could ever come between them, not even Stan who tried to talk them out of their relationship for safety – and traditional – reasons.

Kenny watched how Kyle either clawed at the bed sheets under them, his fists turning white, or holding onto him, leaving mark’s the blonde wasn’t allowed to leave. The fiery red curls were spread out on the pillow, looking like a halo surrounding the prince. He looked so innocent and vulnerable like that, he looked like his people imagined him. A prince who did everything for his people and would never engage in anything like sexual physical contact. When in reality Kyle occasionally screamed and begged for the pleasure Kenny could give him.

But not now, because the assassin was gone for so long that he wanted to give Kyle everything he deserved. He kissed every freckle, wiping away the escaping tears and hitting his prostate in just the right way, making him fall apart. Kyle should feel how much he was loved, that the blonde worshipped him in any way possible and would give him the world. No, scratch that, he’d get him the stars and the moon the redhead loved so much and it would still not be enough to show the amount of love he felt for him.

As Kenny’s thrusts turned erratic, announcing that he was close to release, he wrapped one hand around Kyle’s own length and started pumping. When the elf clenched around the blonde, both started to fall apart. A silent cry of ecstasy escaped Kyle’s lips, his eyes rolled back in his head that was thrown against the pillow under him. His back arched up, pressing his chest against Kenny’s who was riding out his own release inside the redhead.

Heavy panting filled the room and the assassin leaned down on the prince, wincing lightly as he felt the semen of his lover against his skin. Kyle’s eyes were closed when Kenny tried to look at him and check if he was okay, but the smile of bliss on the prince’s lips was enough to know that everything was alright. So the blonde hid his face in the junction of Kyle’s neck, placing lazy kisses on the skin beneath his mouth.

Time went by and sooner than they hoped they heard knocking on the door and Stan’s voice coming from the other side. The soldier cleared his throat in an attempt to sound serious. “Kyle? It’s time for your morning bath and then your first lesson. I’d recommend sending Kenny home so he could clean up as well before meeting with the King.”

Silence fell over them, of course Stan knew about Kenny being there. While the blonde tried not to laugh out loud and announcing his presence to all the other guards, tried Kyle to get a strong and serious tone. “Of course, give me a bit to get in my morning clothes,” answered the redhead, his face and pointy ears red from the embarrassment. His hand flew over Kenny’s mouth when he barely held back laughter, instead licking over the elf’s hand.

“Yes, my Lord,” Stan called back, probably turning to a maid to declare that Kyle would be ready soon and that she should get the bath ready.

Kyle exhaled a strong breath in relief before he noticed the fat and wet muscle still licking over the palm of his hands. He blushed even more when he saw the half lidded eyes of Kenny staring down at him, his blue shining out. The blonde’s hand moved up and took a hold of Kyle’s wrist, holding his hand in place to lick between his fingers. The show of lewdness forced the Prince to keep watching, intrigued by the way Kenny’s tongue moved.

Kenny grinned widely and let go, leaning down to whisper in Kyle’s ear. “I’m still inside you, Darling,” he breathed out, earning a shudder from the redhead.

“I know,” Kyle whined, feeling Kenny move lightly and noticed that his lover wasn’t completely soft anymore. When he blonde moved again, this time pulling out just an inch before entering again, Kyle whimpered out. “I’d love to, you know I do, but I have to go and so do you,” muttered the prince, his green eyes focused on blue ones, biting his lips in order not to just saw ‘screw it’. As the prince he had a duty to fulfill, and so did Kenny.

With a bit of protesting grumbling, Kenny gave in and pulled out. “But I will come back tonight so we can continue,” he told the prince, kissing him on the cheek before getting up from the bed to gather his clothes.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way,” replied Kyle, sitting up and biting his lips while watching his lover get dressed. When Kenny noticed the eyes on him, he turned to look at Kyle and smiled lovingly at him. He picked up a bathrobe for the Prince and walked over to kneel down in front of the back. His hands took hold of one of Kyle’s legs. He pressed a kiss to the redhead’s ankle, then slowly wandering up with them.

Kyle kept watching and smiled; bathing n the attention he still got from the blonde. The kissed were soft and promised a night full of passion and love, he knew that Kenny was serious when he arrived at his thigh, kissing the inside close to his groin. His blue eyes glanced up in wonder, seeing how the Prince closed his own for a few seconds, his mouth agape as he breathed out one last silent moan.

Kenny stood up and wrapped the bathrobe around Kyle’s shoulders, watching the soft fabric hug his lower. Kyle smiled up at him and got up as well, standing right in front of the man he fell in love with. He brought his hand up and cupped the blonde’s cheek, getting on his tiptoes to place a soft kiss against Kenny’s. It was returned immediately, slowly and endearing, the silence around them was comfortable and only a knock against the door forced them to pull apart.

“Kyle, I can’t keep sending the maids away with dumb requests,” nagged Stan, his head now popping out from behind the door. But he immediately averted his gaze as he saw the two, Kyle still half naked. To his luck, the elf was turned to Kenny who, jealous and protective as he was, immediately wrapped an arm around the Prince. “Please hurry up, alright?” And with those words the guard closed the door again.

The prince chuckled lightly and kissed Kenny’s chin. The blonde smirked and moved his hand to tie the robe close, nuzzling his nose against Kyle’s. “See you tonight?” He requested, making sure that Kyle actually wanted to see him.

The elf chuckled amused at the uncertainty in the assassin’s voice, in this moment no one would believe that he killed for his money. Kyle rubbed his nose against Kenny’s before placing a kiss on the top of it. “I will be waiting here for you,” he finally answered, glad to see Kenny grin at him again. “Now go before Stan comes in here to carry me out in anger,” and that comment made the blonde laugh loudly.

Reluctantly Kenny pulled away and walked over to the window. “Then I’ll return tonight,” exclaimed the blonde, pulling his hood back over his head. He glanced over his shoulder with a mischievous smirk. “Oh, you will scream my name in delight, Darling.” Kenny winked at the red-faced elf before climbing out the window.

Kyle stayed at the spot next to his bed, staring at the window with his face as red as his hair. He touched his lips with the tip of his fingers before he started to smile widely. “I can’t wait, Kenneth”, he mumbled out before finally turning around and walking to the door, ready to begin this already perfect day.

**Author's Note:**

> That was my Secret Santa!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story and that it got what you wanted in it! Again, Merry Christmas and also a happy new year! 
> 
> While writing it I fell in love with the AU and think about using it for pure smut purpose. But that’s a thing for the future! And now that I got all this finished I can continue with my other fanfictions!


End file.
